Aime pas la neige
by Catirella
Summary: Pour vous rafraîchire avec cette chaleur… Un peu de neige. Un Duo des plus chiant. Un Heero peux complaisant. Et aussi, une histoire de sapin et de marmottes ! ... OS version long... YAOI... Vous en doutiez !


Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **Aime pas la neige**

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Nan ! S'il y a des perso que vous ne connaissez pas, ils doivent être à moi ceux-là ! (Au moins deux dans cette fiction, nan !)

Couples : Classique quoi ! Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne pardi !

Genre : Un Duo HYPER chiant qu'on a envie de perdre en pleine montagne ! Mais on l'aime trop alors on le garde quand même ce petit Dudule…

Hlo, bêta de Catirella :

_Heu… Je l'avais un peu oublié sur mon ordinateur alors Cat a profité que je sois chez elle pour me mettre devant le sien d'ordi. Voilà quoi _

_(Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais me faire tuer ?)_

_Moi, j'aime bien la neige… Surtout quand Dudule fait des choses pas très catholiques avec un sapin et qu'Heero cherche des noises aux marmottes…_

_Je sens qu'il y a des lecteurs (ou lectrices) qui vont encore se plaindre de ne pas comprendre ma petite note… Vous n'avez qu'à aller lire… Niark, niark, niark…._

**Note de l'auteur : **

_**Ecrit avant le 10 avril 2006.  
Correction faite le 10 juillet 2006 par Hlo.**_

**_Avant tout…_** Hlo, je sais il est trèèèèèèèèèèès long ! _(noooooonnn, c'est vrai?)_ … Mais comme on dit : plus c'est long plus c'est bon ! _(tout est une question de largeur… heu.. longueur °)_ Enfin c'est ce que l'on dit ! J'avoue ne pas être une experte en la matière ! Et là, c'est foutu pour vérifier la théorie ! J'ai trop maaaaaaaaaal… Veux Duo !

Je n'aime pas trop non plus le ski ! Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Ce n'est pas drôle ! Pouff !

Hlo, c'est encore incruster dans ma note. Elle vas assumer ces dires…

**Bonne lecture et de Gros Bisous. Catirella**

**Duo** : Cat ? … **Catirella** : Oui, Duo ! … **Duo** : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui morfle dans tes fictions ? … **Catirella **_avec un grand sourire_ : Car tu es mon favori Duo. Et je t'aime beaucoup… **Duo** _sourit à son tour_ : Bien ! … Alors je veux bien si j'ai un bisous d'Heechan à chaque fin ! … **Catirella** : Si tu es sage. Comme mon ange ! … **Duo** : Voui ! Je serai le plus sage qu'il soit pendant l'écriture de celui-ci ! … **Catirella** : Et les autres fictions ? … **Duo** : Heuuuuuuuu ! … **Catirella** : D'accord ! Ce n'est pas gagné d'avance là ! …

_Info : En italique les pensées des personnages (S'il y en a bien sûr !)

* * *

_

**Aime pas la neige**

**

* * *

**

**Les Pyrénées AC 198.**

**19 février.** Vacances de 15 jours. Premier Jour.

_Je n'aimait déjà pas la neige lors de nos missions, mais ces quatre idiots, plus Sally, m'y ont traîné de force. _

_Je n'ai rien demandé à personne moi ! (Duo)_

« Duo, arrête de bouder et viens ! »

« NON Quatre. Je n'ai pas envie de faire du ski ou autre. En plus, je tiens à peine sur ces trucs là. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée les fesses dans la neige… La neige, c'est froid, et j'aime pas le froid ! »

« Baka. Tu viens et tu ne discutes pas. »

Duo lance un regard noir à Heero

« Repasse en mode « Hn » ça me fera de réels vacances Yuy. »

En moins de 10 secondes, Heero avait mis Duo sur son épaule et l'emporte à l'extérieur du magnifique chalet qu'ils avaient loué. Pour une fois qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une des maisons de Quatre.

Duo hurle et gesticule dans tous les sens.

« Putain ! Lâche-moi immédiatement Yuy ! »

Heero le lâcha dans la poudreuse. Duo était furieux.

« Abruti. »

Et une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

« Aieeeeeeeee. Méchant ! »

« Qu'il est chiant quand il ne veut pas faire quelque chose par Wing ! »

« Je te proute Yuy ! »

« OMAE O KOROSU MAXWELL. »

Les quatre autres se regardent.

« Ils s'aiment, c'est dingue ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sally. Duo est toujours comme cela à la montagne ! »

« Ah ! Ça promet ! »

« Maxwell, tu bouge tes fesses de la neige. Nous aimerons aller skier nous ! »

« Je n'ai pas demandé à venir je le redis, Feifei. J'AIME PAS LA NEIGEEEEEEEE ! Donc, allez-vous rétamer sur les pistes et foutez-moi la PAIXXXXXXX. »

Deuxième claque à l'arrière du crâne.

« Mais heuuuuuuu aieeeeeeeee… »

Duo tire la langue à Heero qui le chope pas la natte et le remet sur ses deux jambes.

« AHHHHHHHH… T'es malade, ça fait super ma… Heu ! Yuy ! Pourquoi tu as ton flingue pour aller faire du ski en temps de paix ? »

Duo détourne son regard du canon pointé vers son visage et plonge celui-ci dans les yeux d'Heero.

« T'as peur de te faire agresser par une marmotte ? »

Une tape sur le côté de la tête de la part du soldat parfait.

« Mais heuuuuuuuuuu ! … »

« Baka. Tu avances et tu te tais ! »

Duo avance mais râle durant tout le trajet jusqu'aux pistes pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le monde qui n'avait qu'une envie : lui faire bouffer la neige.

Tout le monde a chaussé skis ou snowboard. Heero a collé à Duo une paire de skis classiques avec deux bâtons et il le pousse dans le dos pour aller au tire-fesses.

« Veux pas ! Laisse-moi ! »

Mais Heero continue et lui fourre celui-ci entre les jambes.

« **Yuyyyyyyyy**yyyyyyy…Je vais te tuerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… »

Et hop… Un Duo en partance pour les sommets enneigés et ses lamentations ce sont perdues en route.

« Tu sais qu'il va se venger Heero ? »

« Oui Trowa. Mais il sera tellement crevé ce soir qu'il va nous foutre la paix toute la soirée. »

« Pas bête ! … Allez. On y va nous aussi. »

§§§

Duo essaie de retourner comme il le peut tout en bas des pistes. Il avait à peine appris lors d'une de leurs foutues missions où la neige était partout…

« J'ai survécu à Oz et je vais mourir sur deux planches et avec deux bâtons ! Je n'ai pas mérité une mort si atroce en plus dans le froid ! »

Duo glisse sur une pente plus inclinée que les autres.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhh… Veuuuuuuuuuux… Pas mouriiiiiiiiiiiiir… AHHHHHHH…»

Sauver pas un petit sapin.

« Aie aie aie ! … »

Duo s'accroche au sapin.

« Oh ! Je t'aime toi tu sais ! Tu viens de me sauver la vie… Hé ça va pas de me balancer plein de neige ! »

Heero qui en était à sa deuxième descente en snow, venait de s'arrêter et de lui envoyer par là même occasion de la neige sur lui.

« Que fais-tu avec ce sapin ? »

« Si on te le demande, tu diras que t'en sais rien ! »

«Baka. »

« Réciproquement ! »

« Hn ! »

« Laisse tomber ! Ça ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire ! »

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Duo ! Et lâche ce sapin ! »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé alors continue ta descente en enfer et si j'y arrive vivant moi aussi… Je te tue Yuy. »

Heero lève un sourcil et repart en laissant Duo en tête-à-tête avec son nouveau compagnon.

Duo est enfin sur une surface plane et déchausse immédiatement. Il est crevé. Heero avait raison, à peine rentré et après le dîné et une douche bouillante, il s'écroule dans son lit. Il en a même oublié de se venger et de tuer Heero.

§§§

Lendemain matin. **20 février.**

« Duo ! Debout. »

« Hum… »

Cela fait plus de 15 minutes qu'Heero essaie de le faire se lever et celui-ci ne bouge pas de sous sa couette.

Durant ce temps, autour de la table pour le petit déjeuner.

« Pourquoi Heero s'acharne autant sur Duo ? »

« C'est très simple Sally ! Toute l'année, Duo casse les pieds à Heero pour faire des choses que lui n'aime pas ou même nous. Donc, il se venge et nous aussi par la même occasion. »

« Ah ! … Merci Quatre. Je comprends mieux ! »

Dans la chambre d'Heero et de Duo.

« Heero, lâche-moi, j'ai mal au ventre ! »

« Mais bien sûr… »

« Je te dis que j'ai mal au ventre Yuy ! »

« Je te laisse 5 minutes pour déjeuner et 5 pour te préparer. Soit 10 minutes en tout ! »

« Je n'irai pas faire du ski aujourd'hui. Et oh, miracle, tu sais compter ! »

« Oh que si tu vas venir ! Et ton humour est stupide comme toi avec ton sapin ! »

« Oh que non, je n'irai pas et mon sapin il te dit bien des choses ! Au fait, t'as vu une marmotte ? »

Heero tire Duo par les cheveux.

« Ahhhhhh… Lâche mes cheveux ! »

« Tu viens avec nous ? »

« Tu me fais maaaaaaaaaal… Lâche mes cheveux steuplaît ! »

« Je n'ai pas la réponse à ma question ! »

« Mais j'ai mal au ventre ! Je te jure que c'est vrai ! »

« Tu n'as plus que 8 minutes ! »

§§§

Ils sont encore tous prêts à attendre Heero et Duo.

Heero arrive avec un Duo qui râle et qui veut échapper à Heero.

« Mais laisse-moi steuplaît ! Je suis fatigué ! »

« Tu n'as plus mal au ventre ? »

« Si, mais tu t'en moques ! Alors laisse-moi ici et je ferai le ménage ! »

Pour le coup, tous le regardent avec de grands yeux.

« Non. Tu viens et tu skies ! »

Duo soupire et Heero le tire par le bras.

§§§

Trois heures plus tard.

Quatre et Trowa arrivent ensembles après une nouvelle descente en snowboard presque main dans la main.

« C'est quoi cet attroupement ? Et en plus, j'ai mal au niveau du cœur ! »

« Je ne sais pas ! Mais il y a du monde autour ! »

Par curiosité, ils se rapprochent tous les deux et Quatre a encore plus mal en s'approchant.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? … On a une urgence et je ne sais pas quoi faire là ! … Un jeune homme environ 18 ans, il vomit de la bile depuis plus de 20 minutes. Sa fièvre ne fait que monter. Le médecin est bloqué à 70 kilomètres de là et vous êtes avec l'hélico occupés de l'autre côté de la vallée! … Je ne suis qu'infirmier, mais je pense qu'il a une appendicite. Et qu'elle va se transforme en péritonite si on ne fait rien au plus vite ! »

« C'est Duo ! »

Trowa regarde Quatre sans trop comprendre.

« Quoi ! »

« C'EST DUO TROWA ! Je sens qu'il a mal. Trowa ! Il faut trouver Sally au plus vite ! Je vais à côté de lui. »

Trowa regarde tout autour de lui et aperçoit Heero.

« Ok ! Je viens de voir Heero. Je reviens au plus vite avec Sally ! »

Celui-ci se rapproche d'Heero tant bien que mal. A la tête que fait Trowa, Heero voit que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est Duo ! »

Heero est blasé de cet américain avec une natte.

« Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? »

« Heero ! Où sont Sally et Wufei ? »

Heero lui montre qu'ils arrivent tous les deux en ski.

« Ok ! Je les récupère. Toi, tu vas auprès de Quatre et de Duo ! »

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? Qu'a encore fait ce baka ? »

« Heero, ce n'est pas le moment là ! Il s'est plaint du ventre ce matin ? »

« Oui. Et alors ? »

« Alors, il fait une appendicite, peut-être plus grave ! Je n'en sais pas plus. Quatre est à ses côtés ! »

Heero devient aussi blanc que la neige. Un hurlement le sort de son état de choc momentané.

« HEEROOOOOOOOO. »

« Duo. »

Heero déchausse le snow et se precipite vers la foule.

« Monsieur, vous ne pou… »

« C'est mon ami qui est là, alors vous vous POUSSEZ. »

Le surveillant de piste préfère le laisser passer pour rester en vie. Ses yeux ne lui disent rien de bon pour lui.

Heero tombe aussitôt à genoux auprès de Duo. Celui-ci s'agrippe immédiatement à sa combinaison. Duo est presque en pleurs. Il est blanc comme un mort, tremble de tous ses membres et transpire énormément.

« Heero, j'ai mal ! Fais quelque chose, me laisse pas dans la neige… Ahhh… Ça lance ! »

Heero lui caresse les cheveux et l'embrasse sur le fond.

« Prends-moi dans tes bras ! »

Duo serre les dents. Il n'en peut plus. La douleur qu'il a au ventre est de plus en plus forte. La vue de Quatre et d'Heero lui a redonné un peu de courage, mais celui-ci commence à cruellement manquer.

Heero regarde Quatre qui lui fait signe de le faire. Doucement, il pose la tête de Duo sur ses genoux après s'être correctement placé.

« Heero... »

« Je ne vais pas non plus te bouger pour te faire plus mal ! »

Heero continue de lui caresser les cheveux et la joue. Quatre avait la main gauche de Duo dans la sienne. Duo lui serrait celle-ci très fort. Et encore plus à chaque pique de douleur.

3 minutes plus tard, Sally était là.

Tout se passa très vite. Elle prit les choses en main. Duo fut transporté au cabinet médical et, avec les moyens du bord, elle l'opéra assistée de l'infirmier des pistes. En effet, Duo avait l'appendicite qui était sur le point d'exploser quand Sally ouvrit celle-ci.

Dans la salle d'attente du cabinet médial.

« Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas écouté ? Il m'a pourtant dit qu'il avait mal au ventre ! »

« Heero ! Ça va maintenant ! Sally s'occupe de lui. Il a survécu à Oz, il ne va pas nous faire le coup de mourir pour une appendicite ou ce coup-ci, je lui coupe la tresse ! »

« Merci Wufei ! … Mais il ne ment jamais ! J'aurais dû faire attention à lui. J'ai tellement mal au cœur… »

Trowa qui se trouvait le plus proche, eut juste le temps de le réceptionner. Heero venait de s'effondrer en pleurant.

La douleur de Quatre empira à cause de son don d'empathie. Wufei prit celui-ci par le bras et le guida à l'extérieur le temps que Trowa calme Heero.

« Tu veux qu'on marche un peu ? »

« Oui ! Merci Wufei ! C'est ta première fois qu'Heero fait ressortir ses sentiments… Il l'aime ! »

« Je sais ! Pas besoin d'être empathe ! Ils se bouffent le nez comme un vieux couple ! »

Quatre sourit. C'est vrai que depuis la fin de la guerre, ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler comme deux amoureux.

Trowa a maintenant Heero la tête sur ses genoux.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Hn ! »

Trowa sourit. Quatre l'avait beaucoup aidé à s'ouvrir aux autres. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre mais il faisait des phrases plus longues et il souriait en communauté. Le « hn » d'Heero le fit donc sourire. Il était de nouveau le soldat parfait, perdu face à la douleur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais Duo risquait de ne jamais le savoir si Heero ne lui montrait pas l'amour qu'il lui portait depuis toutes ces années.

Tout le monde l'avait vu. Sauf les deux concernés. Deux êtres aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles.

Trowa pose une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Heero.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hn . »

« Heero ! Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! »

Heero relève la tête et le regarde la peur au ventre.

« Je ne sais pas faire ça ! L'amour ! »

« T'es encore… Enfin tu n'as pas… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises non plus ! Oui, j'ai connu des hommes. Mais eux ne sont pas Duo ! »

Trowa soupire de soulagement. Ce n'est pas que lui soit un expert en la matière mais bon… Avec Sally, Quatre, Wufei et lui même, ils allaient bien réussir à les mettre dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant la fin de ces foutues vacances.

Au vu des évènements c'est sûr que Duo serait encore plus chiant avec les soins à venir. Mais tout n'était pas perdu…

« Donc ! Tu aimes les hommes et tout particulièrement un certain natté aux yeux améthystes du nom de Duo Maxwell ? »

« Tu te fous de moi là ? »

« Non ! Je n'oserais pas ! »

« Ouais ! Bien sûr ! »

« Tu l'aimes oui ou non ? »

Heero soupire.

« Oui. Oui, je l'aime, et je ne sais pas comment le lui dire. Mais il me tape aussi sur les nerfs ! … Tu sais … Je sais… Excuse-moi l'expression Trowa… Prendre du plaisir sexuel avec un homme dans tous les sens du terme. Enfin, je préfère franchement dominer… »

« Epargne-moi les détails, tu veux bien ! »

« Désolé ! … Mais Duo ! Je ne sais même pas s'il éprouve quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Là, tu marques un point, mais je pense que tu ne le rends pas indifférent et puis qu'a-t-il crié quand Quatre était à ses côtés ? »

Heero sourit à Trowa.

« Mon prénom… »

« Oui. C'est toi qu'il a appeler quand il avait mal. »

Sally arriva à la fin de cette phrase.

Heero se relève d'un coup et se retrouve à 20 centimètres de Sally qui est obligé de lever la tête pour répondre à sa future question.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Sally sourit.

« Le pire a été évité de justesse ! On le ramène à la maison tout de suite, il souffrira moins… Trowa, on nous prête la voiture des secouristes le temps de le transporter au chalet. Tu peux voir avec l' infirmier ? »

« Bien sûr Sally. »

Trowa les laisse seuls.

« Sally ? »

« Il ira mieux d'ici 4 jours, mais tu le connais ! »

Heero lui rend le sourire qu'elle lui fait depuis le début de leur conversation.

« Oui, je sais comment il est. »

« Alors je compte sur toi pour le garder au lit au moins 7 jours ! »

Heero perd son sourire.

« Mais il va me tuer ! 7 Jours ! Tu te rends compte que déjà au bout de 3, il va faire son possible pour sortir de son lit. Je sais qu'il ne va pas tenter de skier ! Sally… »

« Heero ! Tu es celui à qui il obéit le plus… Oh, ne fais pas cette tête. Nous, il ne nous écoute absolument pas, alors il n'y a que toi qui pourras le garder au lit. Tu utilises tous les moyens que tu veux sauf la violence. Il n'en a pas besoin pour le moment, mais tu fais en sorte qu'il bouge le moins possible. Pipi, douche avant le pansement, mais rien d'autre, compris ? »

Heero baisse la tête.

« Oui, Sally ! J'ai compris… »

« Bien ! Viens, on va préparer tout ce qu'il me faut pour les soins d'aujourd'hui et demain, le reste me parviendra demain dans la journée. Et puis comme cela, tu le verras ! Heero… Il a vraiment souffert, alors sois gentil avec lui. Au moins les 3 premiers jours. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal à ton chouchou des bobos en tout genre ! »

Sally éclate de rire.

« C'est vrai qu'il m'aura tout fait lui ! Mais pour le soigner quelle plaie ! Et je ne te dis pas pour les piqûres ! … »

Heero la regard l'air inquiet.

« Il en aura là ? »

« Pour me moment, il a une perfusion, qui ne va pas rester en place longtemps après son réveil. Sinon… Pour la douleur, si elle est trop forte, et en cas de grosse fièvre, ce qui hélas est le cas actuellement. »

« Donc, tu risques de devoir lui faire une ou des piqûres. »

« Oui. »

« Je t'aiderai si tu devais lui en faire. »

« Merci Heero ! »

« De rien, c'est normal. Tu viens de lui sauver la vie et… »

Sally le prend dans ses bras et Heero pose sa tête sur son épaule.

« Et tu as eu peur de le perdre ! »

« Vous le savez tous ! C'est frustrant ! »

« On vous aime beaucoup tous les deux et vous voir heureux serait un pur bonheur Heero ! »

« Merci Sally. Wufei a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir à ses côtés. »

« Merci Heero, c'est très gentil. Allez, allons le préparer pour le retour à la maison. »

« Mission acceptée. »

« Heero ! »

« Gomen ! Déformation professionnelle ! »

Sally est morte de rire. Heero la suit avec les joues un peu rouges de honte.

§§§

**22 février**, 6 heures du matin.

« Duo retourne immédiatement dans ton lit. »

« NON… Veux pas. »

_Je vais le tuer ! … (Heero)_

« Il est 6 heures et tu as toujours de la fièvre, tu la veux cette foutue piqûre à la fin ? »

Duo regarde Heero d'un air suppliant.

« Non, pas la piqûre ! Heechan ! J'en ai marre d'être couché ! »

Heero ferme les yeux et soupire. Deux jours. Il avait tenu couché seulement deux jours et encore. En plus, depuis hier matin, il l'appelait à nouveau « Heechan »

Heero s'approche et Duo recule en grimaçant de douleur.

« Steuplaît ! … Heechan ? »

Heero venait de le prendre dans ses bras et le repose dans son lit. Duo, furieux, veut se lever quand une main puissante le repousse dans le lit avec force et douceur.

« Méchant, tu… »

Duo est tout rouge et ce n'est pas dû à la fièvre là. Heero venait de se coucher dans son lit, puis il le prit dans ses bras, sans lui faire mal à son ventre du côté droit, en rabattant la couette sur eux deux. Il lui dit doucement mais fermement.

« Maintenant, tu te tais, tu fermes les yeux et tu dors sinon je quitte ce lit… Compris ? »

Duo, tout sourire, la tête enfouie contre le torse musclé d'Heero, ne peut répondre qu'une seule chose.

« Voui ! »

« Bien ! Alors dodo ! »

Et dans les 10 minutes, Duo repartit au pays des songes avec Heero qui le garde dans ses bras.

9h30, Sally entre dans la chambre des garçons. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle voit Duo dans les bras d'Heero qui, lui, lui lance le regard de la mort qui tue, mais qui ne tue plus personne.

« Vous êtes mignons ! »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Sinon à 6 heures il était déjà en train de sauter partout ! »

« Je vois… Et sa fièvre ? »

« Je pense pas qu'elle ait baissé. Il est brûlant ! »

Sally soupire.

« Heero, on n'a pas le choix, il va falloir lui faire l'injection. »

Heero regarde Duo et lui donne un baiser sur les cheveux. Duo bouge légèrement.

« Je sais ! »

« Je te laisse le réveiller, il déjeune, il se douche sous ta surveillance et je refais le pansement, et puis… On reprend sa température. »

« D'accord. »

« Je demande à Quatre qu'il vous apporte votre petit déjeuner au lit. »

« Sally ! »

« Heero, ça lui fera plaisir et la piqûre passera peut-être plus facilement ! »

Heero soupire à son tour.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

« A tout à l'heure ! »

Heero repousse les mèches de cheveux de la natte qui n'avait pas survécue à 6 heures. Il caresse la joue de Duo.

« Duo… Quatre va nous apporter le petit déjeuner. Réveille-toi ! »

Duo bouge peu. Il grimace et se colle un peu plus à Heero.

« Hum… J'ai un peu mal et j'ai chaud ! »

« Je sais que tu as encore de la fièvre et si tu nous écoutais, tu aurais moins mal au ventre. »

« Me gronde pas ! »

« Je te gronde lorsque tu n'écoutes pas. Et tu n'écoutes pas Duo ! »

« Hum… Je sais que je suis chiant ! Mais je n'aime pas rester couché aussi longtemps sans rien faire ! »

Heero soupire et le force à le regarder.

« Tu viens de te faire opérer de l'appendicite et cela aurait pu être plus grave, à cause de moi en plus. J'ai eu très peur tu sais ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui ! Je voulais vraiment que tu skies super bien à la fin des vacances. »

Duo fait la moue et Heero sourit face à son air de sale gamin.

« C'est pas gentil ! Aieeee… »

« Si ton dieu existe, il vient de te punir ! »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! »

Quatre rentre alors que Trowa lui ouvre la porte.

« Le petit déjeuner ! Duo ça va ? »

« Hum ! »

Quatre et Trowa regardent Heero qui ne sait pas quoi leur dire au juste.

§§§

« Sally, non pas de piqûres. »

« Duo, on ne peut pas encore attendre. Il faut que la fièvre tombe et en plus tu as mal ! »

« Pas deux ! … Heechan ! »

Heero le prend à nouveau dans les bras. La douche a fatigué Duo et la fièvre aide un peu. Sally profite d'un moment d'inattention et fait la première.

« Aieeeeeeee… Heechan ! »

« Chut ! C'est presque fini Duo. »

« Sally, NONNNNNNNN. »

« Heero, tiens-le plus ! »

« Heero, lâche-moi. »

Heero ne le lâche pas et Sally lui fait la deuxième.

« AIEEEEEEEE… Je vous déteste tous les deux, je ne veux plus vous voir… Je… »

Heero regarde Sally légèrement paniqué.

« Que lui as-tu injecté? »

« Un petit somnifère, comme ça je peux lui faire celle qui fait le plus mal sans qu'il ne souffre, et il a besoin de dormir… »

« Hn ! »

Sally fait donc la troisième piqûre qu'elle avait cachée à Duo.

§§§

Vers 19 heures, Duo refait surface. Heero est à son chevet.

« Pas toi ! »

« Duo… »

« Non. »

Heero sort de la chambre. Une minute plus tard, Quatre prend la place qu'Heero a quitté juste à l'instant.

« Duo, ça va mieux ? Tu as moins mal ? »

« Oui. Je ne veux plus voir Yuy ! »

« Duo ! Il désirait que tu ne souffres pas et Sally aussi ! »

« M'en fous ! Veux plus les voir. »

Quatre ne sait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Lorsque Duo se braque, rien à faire pour qu'il change d'avis.

« Quatre ? »

« Hm ! Excuse-moi. Oui ? »

« Je peux avoir un chocolat chaud steuplaît ? »

Quatre se lève et l'embrasse sur le fond.

« Bien sûr ! Je vais te le faire… »

Quatre se retourne pour quitter la pièce.

« Tu restes sage, hein ? »

Duo lui sourit.

« Oui. Promis, je bouge pas. »

Duo ne bouge pas et reste bien sous la couette chaude. Il se sent mieux. La fièvre a dû baisser et il souffre moins.

5 minutes plus tard, Quatre revient avec un chocolat bien chaud qu'il pose sur la table de nuit. Duo s'assied doucement.

« Merci Quatre. »

« De rien. »

La porte de la chambre était restée entrebâillée.

« Heero attend. Il fait nuit noire. HEERO ! … Et merde ! »

« Wufei ! Il va revenir, hein ? »

« Je ne sais pas Sally ! Je ne sais pas ! »

Trowa ouvre la port et regarde son amant.

« Excuse-moi Duo. Quatre ! Je peux te parler un instant ? »

« Excuse-moi à mon tour Duo. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Ils sortent tous les deux et Duo tend l'oreille. Trowa et Quatre parlent doucement derrière la porte.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je n'ai pas trouvé les bons mots. Crotte ! J'avais déjà eu un peu peur quand Sally a opéré Duo et qu'il s'est effondré en pleurant, mais là c'est pire. Duo l'a jeté ! C'est la seule chose qu'il m'a dite depuis qu'il est sorti de la chambre. Quatre, qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Je ne sais pas mon amour ! Tu aurais peut-être dû le suivre ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre Duo… Je comprends qu'il n'aime pas les piqûres, mais Sally et Heero n'ont pas fait ça pour le punir… Pouff ! Ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre… Comment va Sally au fait ? »

« Elle fait aller. Le principal, c'est que la fièvre soit tombée… Voila ce qu'elle dit. Heero avait les mêmes propos avant de se faire virer de la chambre. Merde ! Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser sortir… »

« TROWA ! »

« J'arrive Wufei ! Mais quelle merde, je te jure. Je t'aime mon amour… »

Trowa embrasse Quatre qui avait bien besoin de ce petit réconfort.

« Moi aussi je t'aime . »

Puis Trowa rejoint Wufei et Sally. Quatre, lui, retourne auprès de Duo avec un poids supplémentaire au cœur, dû à son empathie.

Il retrouve Duo en pleurs. Quatre se precipite vers lui.

« Duo ! Qui a-t-il ? »

« C'est… C'est ma… faute… Il… Il est parti… »

Quatre le prend dans ses bras et le berce.

« Tu pleures pour Heero ? »

« Voui. Et… Sally ! »

« Arrête de pleurer Duo. »

Duo se calme dans les bras de Quatre. Il aime celui-ci comme un frère depuis leur première rencontre.

« Quatre ! Tu peux demander à Sally de venir steuplaît ? »

« Bien sûr Duo. »

Quatre laisse celui-ci le temps d'aller chercher Sally qui ose à peine pénétrer dans la chambre.

Duo lui sourit.

« Je ne vais pas te manger ! Entre et ferme la porte s'il te plaît. »

Sally fait comme Duo le désire et s'assied sur la chaise du condamné pour elle.

§§§

« Mais où est-il à la fin ? Il pourrait répondre à son portable au moins ! »

« Que veut Duo à Sally ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Wufei ! Il a pris conscience de quelque chose quand nous avons discuté derrière la porte de la chambre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait une telle réaction ! »

« Ça ne nous ramène pas Heero, Quatre ! »

Quatre soupire.

« Je sais Trowa ! Je ne peux pas être partout non plus. »

Wufei qui en a marre de rester en arrière prend une décision.

« Trowa, donne-moi ton portable. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Tu ne laisses pas de message depuis tout à l'heure. Donne-moi ce portable, je vais lui en laisser un qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier cet abrutit ! »

Trowa le lui tend. Quatre s'est mis sur ses genoux le plus naturellement du monde.

« YUY. C'EST CHANG. TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE RAMENER TES FESSES DANS CE CHALET. DUO PLEURE A CAUSE DE TOI ALORS REVIENS OU JE LUI COUPE LA TRESSE ! »

Wufei coupe la communication et redonne le portable à son propriétaire.

« Il sera là dans moins de 10 minutes. Je vais faire un gâteau au chocolat, Duo aime ça ! »

Puis Wufei se dirige vers la cuisine.

Trowa et Quatre sont restés comme des poissons. Sur ce coup-là, Wufei a fait fort.

Sally, elle, ressort de la chambre 5 minutes plus tard avec le sourire.

« Où est Wufei ? »

« Dans la cuisine ! Ça s'est bien passé avec Duo ? »

« Oui. Il m'a même demandé de lui faire une piqûre si la fièvre venait à refaire surface. Et Heero ? Toujours pas rentré ? »

Sally avait à peine fini sa phrase que la porte du chalet s'ouvrit en fracas avec un Heero essoufflé et tout rouge. Il referme celle-ci avec autant de délicatesse.

« Comment… va… Duo ? »

« Il te réclame. Il n'a même pas touché au chocolat chaud que lui a fait Quatre ! »

« Je vais en refaire pour tout le monde ! »

Heero se précipite dans leur chambre. Quatre, suivi de Trowa et Sally, se rend dans la cuisine où Wufei confectionnait son gâteau au chocolat avec un sourire aux lèvres.

§§§

« HEERO, pardon. Je ne voulais pas… »

Heero le prend dans ses bras et ferme les yeux de bonheur. Son cœur bat à mille à l'heure. Le message de Wufei qu'il avait tout de suite écouté, l'avait fait paniquer. Duo pleurait à cause de lui. Il savait que Wufei ne lui aurait pas coupé les cheveux, mais savoir Duo malheureux encore à cause de lui… Ça, il ne le supportait plus.

« Chut, c'est ma faute… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les piqûres mais je voulais que tu ailles mieux. Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir mon ange… »

Mon ange… Heero venait de lui dire ce qu'il se force à ne pas faire depuis toujours. Ce petit qualificatif qui fera comprendre à Duo que celui-ci est plus d'un simple ami. Celui qui n'est que pour Duo. Celui qu'il a envie de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Heechan ! »

« Hn ? »

« Non ! Pas de « Hn » … Encore… »

« Mon ange ? »

« Oui ! »

Duo se blottit encore plus dans le blouson ouvert d'Heero. Celui-ci l'embrasse sur le front.

« Ta fièvre est remontée ! »

« Je crois oui… Pleurer ne m'a pas aidé Heechan. »

« Pardonne-moi Duo ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! »

« Je sais… Je peux avoir encore un petit bisou sur le front ? »

Heero le regard dans les yeux. Il est beau, et lui aussi a envie d'un baiser. Il se penche pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais ses lèvres se posent sur celles de Duo au lieu de son front. Duo en ferme les yeux de bonheur et ses joues deviennent brûlantes.

Heero passe sa langue sur les lèvres de son ange qui lui laisse le passage pour un premier baiser chaud et tant attendu par Duo.

Des mains se perdent dans des cheveux et Duo doit rompre le baiser car il a de nouveau mal et la fatigue l'a regagné. Il grimace un peu et pose son visage contre le pull d'Heero qui le chatouille.

« Tu as mal à nouveau mon ange ? »

« Voui ! J'ai… J'ai dit à Sally que je serais sage pour les piqûres, mais je veux rester dans tes bras. »

Heero hume ses cheveux et l'embrasse sur ceux-ci.

« Bien sûr que tu restes dans mes bras ! Je ne te lâche plus mon amour ! »

« Tu peux aller chercher Sally ? »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Duo le regarde avec les yeux à la limite de pleurer.

« Voui ! Je veux guérir vite ! Pour toi ! »

Heero l'embrasse à nouveau sur les lèvres et Duo est au Paradis l'espace d'un instant.

§§§

**27 février.**

« Heechan ! Je ne veux pas faire du ski ! … ? … Ben ! Où sont- ils ? »

Heero lui sourit et ferme la porte du chalet.

« Partis sur les pistes ! »

Duo le regarde sans trop comprendre.

« Sans nous ? »

Heero le prend dans ses bras et Duo se niche dans ceux-ci. S'il pouvait y reste toute la journée, il le ferait. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a fait ces derniers jours le temps de sa convalescence.

« Sally a dit, je cite : Pas de ski pour Duo jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Du calme si possible et beaucoup de câlins ! »

Duo rigole et quémande un câlin comme prescrit par son docteur.

« Tu es sûr pour le ski ? »

« Tu n'as pas de doute pour les câlins ? »

« Non ! La preuve… Tu m'en fais un ! »

« Je t'aime mon ange ! »

« Je t'aime aussi, encore plus que mon petit sapin ! »

« Baka ! »

« Moi aussi Heechan ! »

Ils s'embrassent alors que la neige commence à tomber doucement autour d'eux.

« Et on fait quoi dehors ? »

« Une ballade et une ou deux courses que Quatre m'a confiées. »

« Tu ne vas donc pas sur les pistes ? »

« Non. Je reste avec toi pour être sûr que tu restes sage ! »

Duo fait la moue, mais ne râle pas pour une fois.

« C'est pas très gentil ! Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre que tu restes avec moi… Oh, que non ! »

Ils vont donc jusqu'au village à pieds sous la neige. Duo rayonne de bonheur et Heero est heureux rien qu'à voir celui-ci radieux.

Pendant qu'Heero fait les courses demandées par Quatre, Duo s'est planté devant une bijouterie et regarde dans la vitrine tous les trésors de la joaillerie. Il sent une main prendre sa taille et repose sa tête en arrière au creux du cou d'Heero.

« Quelque chose te plait ? »

« Non. Je regarde juste. C'est très beau ! »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas de montre et j'ai oublié mon portable au chalet. »

Heero lui murmure au creux de l'oreille.

« Heureusement qu'en mission tu n'oubliais rien ! »

Duo sourit et, habilement, lui capture les lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion.

§§§

Il est 17 heures lorsque des voix et des rires se font entendre à l'extérieur du chalet. Heero relève son regard de son livre mais continue de caresser les cheveux de Duo qui dort à ses côtés sur le canapé avec la tête sur ses genoux et une main accrochée à son pull fin de couleur bleu nuit.

Heero avait souri lorsque Duo avait chopé son pull comme un enfant qui ne veut pas être laissé tout seul.

Lorsque les quatre fous des pistes arrivent dans le salon, ils font silence pour ne pas réveiller celui qui est sage surtout en dormant.

Sally questionne du regard Heero pour savoir s'il a été raisonnable une journée de plus et Heero lui confirme par un hochement de tête que Duo n'a pas couru, ni grimpé partout.

Une petite heure après, Duo se réveille et sourit lorsque son regard croise celui d'Heero qui n'a pas bougé depuis plus de 4 heures.

« Heechan ! Je t'ai empêché de te lever ! Je suis désolé. »

Heero lui sourit et lui caresse la joue.

« Tu n'es pas très lourd. Et j'ai lu durant ton sommeil, donc tu ne m'as pas dérangé mon ange. »

Duo soupire d'aise et lâche enfin le pull. Quatre arrive avec les cheveux encore mouillés de la douche, d'où il est sorti il y a à peine 5 minutes.

« Ah ! Tu es réveillé ! Je vais pouvoir t'emprunter Heero 10 minutes ? »

Duo se redresse, s'étire et sourit à Quatre.

« Bien sûr Quatre. »

Puis Duo baille et rougit.

« Désolé ! »

Avant de se lever, Heero l'embrasse sur la tempe.

« Tu restes sage, hein ? »

« Hum, hum ! »

Heero n'aime pas les « hum » de Duo, signe de future agitation dans le chalet. Il stoppe donc son action et le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Quatre, lui, a envie de rire car Duo est tout sourire et regarde Heero avec malice.

« Duo. »

Le ton était un peu plus haut et Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant Heero d'un petit air penaud. Quatre se met à rire.

« Quatre ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? »

« Excuse-moi Heero ! Il est trop drôle là ! »

« Pouff ! Aucun pour rattraper l'autre ! »

Duo se lève et se blottit contre Heero. Celui-ci est plus grand depuis la fin de la guerre et Duo aime bien car il se sent en sécurité dans ses bras. Heero le colle plus à lui et pose sa tête sur ses cheveux.

« Reste sage encore une ou deux journées mon ange ! »

« Je vais être sage, je te le promets Heechan ! »

« Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ? »

« Non ? »

Heero lui chuchote quelques mots au creux de l'oreille et les yeux de Duo brillent de bonheur.

« Je peux ? »

« Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas ? »

« J'ai cru que je n'avais pas le droit d'y toucher ! »

Quatre a compris de quoi ils parlent. Duo a par moment des réactions d'enfant qui a peur d'être puni s'il touche à quelque chose qui ne lui appartient pas. Sauf lorsqu'il avait dans l'idée de foutre le bordel.

« Il est là pour ça mon ange ! »

« Alors j'y vais ! »

Duo plante un gros bisous sur la joue d'Heero et se precipite sur l'objet en question. Heero et Quatre le regardent faire en souriant.

Dans la minute, les touches du piano glissent sous les doigts fins de Duo et une douce et agréable musique s'élève dans tout le chalet. Les trois personnes manquantes arrivent au son mélodieux de celle-ci et à leur tour regardent Duo qui lui ne fait plus qu'un avec le piano.

§§§

**29 février.** 8h30 du matin, chambre de Duo et d'Heero.

Duo est bien. Il est au chaud au creux des bras de l'homme qui aime. Et même s'ils n'ont encore rien fait d'autre que des câlins et des baisers, il est heureux car il a été sage jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Duo sourit. Heero lui donne des baisers et ses mains chaudes lui caressent son dos nu. Heero avait passé toutes ses nuits avec lui depuis ce soir où il l'avait appelé « Mon ange » pour la première fois.

Duo remonte jusqu'au visage d'Heero, ouvre les yeux et l'embrasse en lui montant dessus. Heero répond à son baiser et glisse une de ses main sous la nuque de Duo pour accentuer ce premier baiser du matin et surtout du 29 février AC 198.

Heero rompt le baiser et Duo ronchonne.

« Encore ! »

« Un bon petit déjeuner nous attend mon ange ! »

« Mais je veux encore un baiser ! »

« Après je te le promets. »

« Promis ? »

« Oui. Promis. »

Duo se lève et tire Heero du lit.

« Allez, à l'attaque du petit déjeuner. Je ne sais pas ce qui est prévu mais ça sent super bon ce matin. »

Heero sourit et le suit en bas de pyjama comme Duo.

Une fois dans la salle à manger, Duo s'arrête brusquement et Heero lui rentre dedans.

« Excuse-moi ! … Duo ! … Mon ange ? »

Duo est rouge d'émotion et deux sillons de larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Heero a bien compris que la vision de la table du petit déjeuner et de leurs amis autour qui les attendaient pour celui-ci, venait de le faire pleurer.

Il lui passe ses bras autour de la taille et l'embrasse doucement sur la trempe.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon ange ! »

« Vous… Vous n'avez pas oublié ? »

« Duo ! 18 ans, ça ne s'oublie pas ! Et puis avec cette date que tu t'es choisi où seulement tous les quatre ans le 29 arrive, on ne peut pas oublier ça… »

« Quatre a raison ! En plus, on n'a jamais pu te le fêter car tu disais « non ,je suis du 29 et pas du 28 au du 1 » T'es le seul garçon que je connaisse qui ne voulait pas fêter son anniversaire autre que le 29 février ! »

« Wufy ! »

« Wufei, Duo… W.u.f.e.i. ! Je suis sûr qu'à 18 ans maintenant tu es assez grand pour t'en souvenir ! »

Tous rigolent et Duo aussi.

« Allez ! Viens faire honneur à ton petit déjeuner d'anniversaire mon ange ! »

« Voui ! »

La journée fut merveilleuse pour Duo. Personnes n'alla sur les pistes. Le piano servit beaucoup. Une partie de Monopoly version Colonie, prit une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans des rires et les râlements de Duo qui perdait.

Vers 17 heures, un goûter surprise fut servi au salon avec gâteaux, bonbons et glaces.

Duo était heureux. Il n'aurait pas rêvé mieux pour ses 18 ans. Sauf une petite chose qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir, mais ça seul Heero pouvait le lui offrir.

Les yeux de Duo pétillaient lorsqu'il vit la bougie en forme de Deathscythe avec un 18 dessus.

« Comment avez-vous eu ça ? »

Quatre veut répondre à la question et tous le voient bien. Trowa l'embrasse en signe d'accord de lui et des autres qui ont envie de rire de voir Quatre si content de dire comment à son presque frère.

« Heero l'a commandée le jour où vous êtes allés vous promener tous les deux. C'est lui seul qui y a pensé ! »

Heero, se trouvant à ses côtés, se retrouva avec un Duo collé à lui.

« Merci Heechan ! C'est très gentil ! »

« De rien mon ange. »

Puis arriva le moment des cadeaux.

Quatre lui a offert un pull avec un col en « v » noir magnifique. Avec un ruban en satin noir aussi pour aller avec.

Trowa un livre donc Duo parlait souvent mais ne le connaissait pas. Lorsqu'il découvrit le livre il piqua un fard monumental ce qui fit éclater de rire tout le monde. Puis tous les regards convergèrent vers Heero qui lui aussi du coup rougit.

Sally. Son cadeau était merveilleux pour Duo. Une sublime brosse à cheveux comme il en rêvait. Elle ne tire pas les cheveux comme les brosses toutes simples que l'on trouve partout. Non. Celle-là, elle est super agréable et belle en plus. Duo lui saute au cou pour lui faire un énorme bisou sur la joue.

Wufei lui pose sur les genoux une boite en bois. Duo ouvre celle-ci et y trouve un poignard aussi beau que léger et tranchant. Duo veut le remercier lorsque Wufei lui fait signe de ne pas bouger.

« Sally et moi, on a un autre cadeau ! »

« J'en ai déjà beaucoup trop ! »

Sally lui sourit.

« En fait, c'est aussi un souhait de notre part Duo ! »

« Ah ! Je vous écoute. »

Wufei prend la main de Sally.

« Voilà ! Nous aimerons que tu acceptes d'être le parrain de notre premier enfant qui verra le jour dans un peu moins de 7 mois maintenant. »

Duo se lève en hurlant

« UN BEBE ! … Oui ! … J'accepte avec plaisir ! … Un bébé ! C'est super ! »

Tout le monde les félicite. Le secret avait été bien gardé.

Puis tous retrouvent leur place et Heero pose son cadeau à son tour sur les genoux de Duo. Celui-ci lui fait un grand sourire et ouvre le papier cadeau. Il éclate de rire à la vue du présent.

« Une marmotte… Heechan cette peluche est très belle. Merci mon amour ! »

Duo va pour l'embrasser mais Heero esquive le baiser.

« Heechan ? »

« Ce n'est pas une peluche, c'est un range pyjama. »

Duo repique un fard, mais plus léger.

« Heechan ! Je ne mets pas de pyjama, sauf là ! »

« Je sais… »

« Ah ! »

« Regarde à l'endroit où le pyjama, si pyjama il y a, devrait se trouver. »

Duo s'exécute et en ressort une montre.

« Heechan ! … Elle est magnifique ! »

La montre était couleur argent. La particularité de celle-ci résidait dans le cadrant. L'heure et les minutes étaient indiquées par des aiguilles en forme de ski et la trotteuse un petit bâton.

Duo lui saute au cou et l'embrasse.

§§§

Le soir venu, le jeune couple est sur le lit de Duo. Il a la marmotte juste en face de lui sur la table de nuit.

« Au fait ! Tu as vu une marmotte ? »

« Non. J'en ai trouvé une. »

« Ah ! Où ça ? »

« Dans ton lit ! »

Duo lui sourit et se blottit contre Heero. Il cache son visage au creux de son cou.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Heero l'embrasse sur les cheveux, seule chose qu'il puisse voir de part la position de Duo.

« Je sais… »

Duo relève la tête et Heero l'embrasse immédiatement.

Ce soir, Duo et Heero vont mettre en pratique le livre offert par Trowa quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils vont enfin devenir amants pour le plus grand bonheur de Duo qui en rêve depuis la nuit des temps.

A l'extérieur, la neige tombe à nouveau. Mais eux sont bien au chaud dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**FIN

* * *

**

Je suis sure d'une chose ! Hlo m'a maudite d'avoir fait un One-Shot si long _(c'est clair ! Hlo)…_ Mais je suis sure aussi qu'elle a quand même aimé le lire et dû mettre ses petits commentaires en fin de phrases que vous ne verrez jamais. C'est que pour nous deux ce délire… _(ouais ! Mais je n'arrive pas à résister… même quand je suis chez toi Hlo)…_

L'amour est une chose précieuse comme la vie. Il faut savoir lui redonner un souffre nouveau de temps en temps pour que celui-ci ne s'évanouisse pas ! Mais la vie, parfois, ne nous permet pas de vivre un bonheur que nous pensons avoir mérité… . _(c'est triste ce que tu as écris là… Hlo)_

Ce n'est pas une leçon de moral, c'est juste pour moi ! J'avais besoin de le mettre en écrit. J'espère de ce texte vous a plu, sinon je ferai peut-être mieux la prochaine fois !

Je ne demande pas de review car on m'a dit que ce n'était pas bien ! Et c'et pas un ruse Hlo ! Je commence à te connaître Miss Bêta ! _(Moâ ?.!. Mais je n'ai rien dit… enfin, pas encore… Hlo)_

**Désoler de ne le mettre que maintenant. **

**_Merci à vous d'avoir pris la peine de le lire, en ceJeudi 27Juillet 2006 ou plus tard... A, ___****Catirella**


End file.
